A New Love?
by Small-lady19
Summary: *Completed* Serena finds herself pregnant with Darien's child. She's got the perfect life & family right? not. Darien says that he no longer loves her. What's a girl to do? Who can she turn to for comfort?
1. Chapter 1

A New Love? Author: Small-Lady 19  
  
Disclaimers: Although I really really want to own Sailor Moon, I don't. This is my first fan fic so please tell me what you think  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun's morning rays were starting to seep in through the curtains. Serena slowly opened her eyes and saw that it wasn't all a dream. That last night's events truly were real. The love of her life, Darien, was lying right next to her, sound asleep in his bedroom. Last night was the most special night of her life. It was the night that they showed each other how much the truly loved one another. Last night was the first time that they made love.  
  
"Good morning Meatball Head" Darien said as he planted a soft kiss on her forehead.  
  
Serena couldn't help but smile. "Morning Muffin. I love you so much Darien."  
  
"And I love you too Serena." Darien replied.  
  
"What would you like to do today?"  
  
"Anything you want Darien"  
  
"Well, how about we go get some breakfast first and spend the whole day together."  
  
"Yea! Breakfast!" Serena replied with a big grin on her face.  
  
The two lovebirds spent the whole day together enjoying each other's company.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~That Night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I Love you so much Darien"  
  
"I Love you too Serena"  
  
Just as the two were leaning in for a kiss, the ground beneath them started  
  
to shake and crumble.  
  
"DARIEN!"  
  
"SERENA!"  
  
"Ahhh!!!!" was all that could be heard before Serena fell into a deep dark abyss.  
  
Moments later a mysterious voice could be heard. "Darien, you must stay away from Princess Serenity. If you stay with her, her life is in grave danger. You must stay away."  
  
Darien jolted out of bed in a cold sweat. 'What was that? What was that suppose to mean? Is it true? Is Serena's life really in danger because of me?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ahh! I'm late again! Bye mom! I love you!" Serena yelled as she stormed out of her house and down the street.  
  
As she turned the corner, she bumped into a familiar pair of arms. She immediately knew that it was Darien. She looked up into those familiar blue eyes and was about to say something, but before she could, Darien pushed her away.  
  
"Darien, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing Serena. I just..."  
  
"You just what?"  
  
"I just.... can't see you anymore."  
  
"What? Why not? Darien...."  
  
"I...I don't love you anymore. That's why."  
  
Darien looked down at her and could see the pain that he was causing her. How he hated to see her like this, but there was no other way.  
  
"Darien...you don't mean that. What.... what about the other night?" Serena stated trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall down her face.  
  
"Serena...." he started to trail off at the memory of the wonderful night that they had shared together, but then he remembered that strange dream he had last night.  
  
"Serena, I meant what I said. I don't love you anymore and we can no longer see each other."  
  
"But Darien, didn't the other night mean anything to you?" Serena demanded as the tears started to roll down her cheeks.  
  
It took all of the strength that he had to restrain himself from wiping away those tears. He knew that he couldn't answer that question so he tried to avoid it.  
  
"Look Serena, don't make this any harder than it already is."  
  
"Damn it Darien! Just answer my question!" Serena screamed at him.  
  
Knowing what was best for him, he said the first that he could come up with.  
  
"No Serena, it didn't mean anything to me. YOU don't mean anything to me." Darien spat out with out any thought. As soon as the words left his lips, he regretted them, but there was no turning back now. He kept up a straight face, but inside he was breaking up.  
  
Serena's heart was breaking and she couldn't stand this anymore. She had to leave. She had to get out of there.  
  
"I hate you Darien Shields! I never want to see your face ever again!" *SLAP* with that, she turned and ran as fast as she could.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Author's Notes~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what did everyone think? This is my first fan fic so if you have the time, please review and let me know. I'll try my best to update regularly.  
  
~*Small-Lady19*~ 


	2. Chapter 2

A New Love? By Small-Lady19  
  
Disclaimers: I still don't own Sailor Moon  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She knew that she should go to school, but she was in no mood to go there today. She just kept running and before she knew it. She was right in front of the Crown Arcade. She didn't really know why she was there, but she figured that a chocolate milkshake and a little Sailor V might cheer her up. She wiped away the tears as she plastered on a fake smile and walked into the Arcade.  
  
Andrew heard the doors open and looked up to see Serena walk in. 'That's strange' he thought to himself, 'she should be in school today.' He was determined to find out why she wasn't there.  
  
"Hey Serena!"  
  
"Hi Andrew, can I have a chocolate milkshake please."  
  
"Sure thing." he replied as he went to go make her the milkshake.  
  
A few minutes later, he returned with the milkshake. It wasn't busy because all of his customers were in school so he decided to sit down beside her and try to figure out what was wrong.  
  
"Serena. Why aren't you at school?"  
  
At the mention of school, she remembered why she wasn't there and was here sitting with Andrew instead. She broke down and cried.  
  
"Oh Andrew...."  
  
Andrew wasn't sure what was wrong, but he did the first thing that he could think of. He pulled her into a hug and let her cry on his shoulder. The two of them stayed that way for a while. He knew that Darien would be coming in soon, so whatever it was that was bothering Serena, hopefully Darien could fix it.  
  
"Serena, Darien should...." but he was cut off by Serena's sobs as she started to cry harder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Outside of the Arcade~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
From outside of the Arcade, Darien could see Serena crying while Andrew was trying his best to soothe her. He felt as though he shouldn't go in knowing that it would only upset her more. Remembering Serena's words earlier, "I hate you Darien Shields! I never want to see your face ever again!", Darien turned around and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Back Inside~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After about 15-20 minutes, Andrew had successfully calmed Serena down.  
  
"Serena. Do you want to tell me what happened that got you this upset?" Andrew asked her calmly.  
  
All she could do at the moment was nod her head.  
  
"Take your time Serena"  
  
"Darien.... he broke up with me this morning." she said in between sniffles.  
  
Andrew was shocked by this. He knew how much those two loved each other, so he wondered what has happened to cause this change of heart.  
  
"Serena do you know why?"  
  
Serena just shook her head.  
  
"Serena, you should go home and rest. I'll try to get a hold of Darien to see what happened.  
  
I'll call you later tonight to let you know what I found out ok?" Andrew suggested.  
  
"Thanks Drew, you're the best," stated a now happier Serena as she got up and left the Arcade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you want to tell me what the hell happened between the two of you?!" Andrew screamed at Darien later on that day.  
  
"Andrew man, I know you're just looking out for Serena, but I can't tell you what happened."  
  
Darien replied. He knew that if he told Andrew the truth, Serena would surely find out the truth also.  
  
"Why the hell not?!"  
  
Darien could clearly see that Andrew was getting really frustrated at the lack of information that he was giving, so he decided to leave.  
  
"Just because. Do me a favour though. Watch over her for me." With that said, Darien left the Arcade.  
  
'I know that you still care for her, so why are you doing this?' Andrew thought to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Serena's Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena was sitting all alone in her room when she saw her bedroom door open. All the girls were there and the walked in.  
  
"Hey girl" Mina said.  
  
Serena just sat there as the girls came closer to her.  
  
"Serena, are you sick? Why didn't you come to school today?" Amy asked.  
  
Once again, Serena just sat there. The girls knew that something was seriously wrong, but they just weren't sure what it was.  
  
"Ya girl, you know that you can tell us anything." Lita chimed.  
  
Serena opened her mouth to start to tell them what happened, but all that she could do was cry. Seeing this, Raye took the opportunity to climb on Serena's bed with her and gave her a big hug. After she calmed down, Serena was able to finally tell the girls what had happened. Before anyone could ask any questions, the phone started ringing. Seeing that she was making no attempt to pick up the phone, Lita picked it up.  
  
"Hello" Lita asked. "Oh ok, she's right here, just hang on a moment."  
  
"Serena, it's Andrew." Lita said as she handed the phone to Serena.  
  
"Hi Andrew."  
  
"Listen Serena, I talked to Darien, but I couldn't get anything out of him"  
  
"Oh..." was all that came out of Serena.  
  
"Serena, You know you can always come to me if you need anything." Andrew offered.  
  
"Thanks Andrew, I know, but the girls are here right now so I can't really talk."  
  
"Ok then. Take care ok Serena? I'll come by later to hang out. How does that sound?"  
  
"Sounds good Andrew. I'll see you later, Bye." with that Serena hung up.  
  
After hanging around for a while, the girls had to leave and Serena was left by herself once more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's another chapter. So what did everyone think? Review and let me know. Until next time.  
  
~*Small-Lady19*~ 


	3. Chapter 3

A New Love? ~*Small-Lady19*~ Chapter 3  
  
A/N: I Don't Own Sailor Moon. And Thank You Usa_Goddess for your wonderful review, I hope that you'll stick with me during this story :) BTW, in this story Serena and the Girls are 17, and Darien and Andrew are 20. Oh ya, and Andrew's single in this, so there's no Rita in the picture.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night Andrew dropped by just like he said he would and he also brought over some of Serena's favourite movies along with some action movies for himself. The two of them watched movies while eating popcorn. For the time being Serena totally forgot that she was even depressed. She was comfortable around Andrew (although she always has, but this is like a new kind of comfortable). She really enjoyed her time with Andrew.  
  
"Serena, no matter what you say, that was a dumb movie." Andrew said teasing Serena after the chick flick was over.  
  
"Was not! At least mine was better than that dumb action movie!" Serena countered while sticking her tongue out at Andrew.  
  
Before she knew it, popcorn was flying at her head. All she could do was give a little squeal and picked up a pillow and threw it at Andrew's head. Soon there were pillows and popcorn flying everywhere. Serena was laughing so hard that she fell off of her bed onto the floor. On the way down she grabbed onto Andrew, who soon crumbled on top of her.  
  
The two were still laughing really hard when their eyes locked. They looked at each other and they both felt some sort of spark. It felt like an eternity before either of them moved. Serena felt her eyes slowly close as she saw Andrew do the same. The two were leaner closer, waiting to feel that magical moment when their lips would touch.  
  
*Knock Knock*  
  
The mood was broken. The two quickly scrambled to their feet.  
  
"Yes?" Serena questioned.  
  
"Serena, I made some cookies and was just wondering if you and your friend would like some" Ilene (Serena's Mom) stated as she started to come into the room.  
  
"Umm.... no thanks mom."  
  
"Okay then." with that Ilene closed the door and left  
  
"Ummmm.... Serena, it's starting to get late out and I have to work the early shift tomorrow. I think that I should get going." Andrew said, unsure of what else to do.  
  
"Ok then, Goodnight and thanks for coming by to cheer me up Andrew." Serena said as she started to walk Andrew out.  
  
"Goodnight Serena." Andrew said as he bent down to kiss her cheek before he left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Andrew's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Andrew man, you're such an idiot.' Andrew was thinking to himself as he walked home from Serena's place. 'I mean man, Darien asked you to watch over her, not fall for her. What am I going to do now? Darien's my best friend, he's going to kill me...But then again, he did break up with her.... I always knew that she had a crush on me.... but I never imagined that anything would happen between us because of Darien, but now that he's out of the picture.... Our lips were so close. I could practically feel her still in my arms. She smelt so good too, of peaches and strawberries. Andrew man, you've got it bad.' With that thought he walked home the rest of the way, trying to figure out what to do next. He finally came to a single conclusion, "Just go with the flow."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'That was weird. I should be depressed because Darien broke up with me...But being with Andrew.... He just seems to take all my troubles away. What if Darien found out what happened tonight between Andrew and I? (At least what was going to happen before mom came in) He's going to kill Andrew. But we were so close together, almost touching.' The thought of being so close to Andrew made her shiver. She liked this new feeling, but just wasn't sure how to go about it. With one last though, she started to get ready for bed. 'But Darien and I are destined to be with each other....'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, that's it for now. So what did you guys think of it? Should she go with impulse and pursue Andrew? Or should she stay with destiny and try to work things out with Darien? Let me know what you think.  
  
~*Small-Lady19*~ 


	4. Chapter 4

A New Love? By Small-Lady19  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A/N: Thank to all of you who reviewed! Like I've said before this is my first story, so feedback is greatly appreciated. Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon; I just really liked the show.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been a week since he broke up with her. Darien hadn't seen her since that day. He knew that he had to get over her. He just wasn't sure how. As he walked into the arcade, he noticed that Andrew wasn't behind the counter, but it was Lizzie, Andrew's sister.  
  
"Hey there Darien" Lizzie stated. "What can I get you today?"  
  
"Just a black coffee" he replied plainly.  
  
As Lizzie returned with his coffee she asked, "Darien, there's this really cool concert this weekend and I have an extra ticket, and was just wondering if you wanted to go with me."  
  
Darien had always known that Lizzie's had a crush on him for the longest time and was about to refuse the offer, but then he remembered that he promised himself to get over Serena. Just as he was thinking that, she walked into the arcade. 'Good, this is a chance to prove to her that I'm truly over her.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Sure Lizzie, it's a date." Darien replied loud enough so that Serena could also hear.  
  
To Darien's surprise, Serena didn't show any sign of emotions and kept walking towards the counter. Without even acknowledging his presence, she started to talk to Lizzie.  
  
"Lizzie, is Andrew around"  
  
"Nope, he's off today. He's still at home in bed. But he should be up by now. Wanna give him a call?" Lizzie offered.  
  
"Sure, could I use your phone?"  
  
"Ya, it's right behind the counter. Let me get it for you.. Here you are Serena"  
  
"Thanks!" Serena replied quite happily.  
  
"Hey Andrew, it's just me, Serena. Just wanted to see what you were up to.uh huh.Ya, Lizzie told me that you were still at home. You're such a lazy bum.. *giggles* Behave yourself Andrew *giggles some more* Ok sure, I'll meet you at the Park in 15 minutes. See you then." Serena said as she hung up the phone and handed it back to Lizzie.  
  
"So what was that all about Serena?" Lizzie asked  
  
"Oh nothing." Serena replied with a giggle  
  
"Come on Serena. Tell me. Are you and my brother seeing each other?"  
  
Serena turned red and giggled some more before answering.  
  
"Maybe" she said and quickly ran out of the door.  
  
Darien who was sitting there the whole time had heard everything. How could she? We're supposed to be together forever. But then he remembered that he was the moron who broke it off with her over some stupid dream that had stopped that night that he broke up with her. He was the stupid one that told her that she meant nothing to her, but in reality she meant everything to him. Now depressed, Darien told Lizzie that he'd see her on Friday night and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Friday Night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I can't believe all that has happened over the past two weeks. I broke up with Darien and now I'm together with Andrew.' Serena thought as she was getting ready to go out with Andrew.  
  
Just as she finished, the doorbell rang. Immediately knowing that it was Andrew, she ran down the stairs and opened the door.  
  
"Ready to go?" Andrew asked  
  
"Yep. So where are we going anyways?"  
  
"There's this band in town that's playing at the new club and I wanted to check them out."  
  
"Cool, let's go." Serena replied excitedly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~At the Club~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Andrew this is awesome, Thanks for bringing me here." Serena stated while giving Andrew a quick peck on the cheeks.  
  
"Nothing but the best for my Serena. Wanna go dance?"  
  
"Sure" Serena replied as the two headed towards the dance floor and started to dance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien couldn't help but over here their conversation. He looked over towards the dance floor where the two were just in time to see his Serena give Andrew a kiss.  
  
'My Serena?' he thought to himself. 'No, she is no longer yours Shields. You gave her up.' His conscience told him.  
  
He saw her on the dance floor, dancing happily with Andrew, his best friend. How could Andrew do that to him? But once again he came up to the conclusion that he was the one at fault for the current situation. It was his fault that his love was in the arms of another man, in the arms of his best friend. The rest of the night seemed to drag on, but he tried to keep up a happy face for Lizzie's sake.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what did you guys think? It's not much of a cliffhanger, but it'll get better soon, I promise  
  
~*Small-Lady19*~ 


	5. Chapter 5

A New Love? By Small-Lady19 Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon  
  
A/N: Once again, thank you for all of your wonderful reviews. I greatly appreciate them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 Months Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena woke up with a jerk and quickly ran to the bathroom. It was the 3rd time that week that she was sick in the morning.  
  
"Serena, are you all right?" her mother asked as she knocked on the door.  
  
"Ya, I'm fine mom" she replied as she walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Serena honey, I think that you should go to the doctors, you don't look too well. I'll call the school and let them know that you won't be going today, and I'll make an appointment for you for this afternoon. Now go back to bed young lady." Her mother ordered.  
  
All Serena could do was obey and headed back towards her bedroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Doctor's Office~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a few tests, Serena sat by herself in a little room with medical stuff all around. She felt a little uneasy because growing up she always hated the doctors.  
  
"Serena, I think that we found out what's with you." Dr. Maxwell said as she once again entered the room.  
  
"Great! Then you can give me my prescription and I can finally get out of here." Serena replied enthusiastically at the thought of going home.  
  
"Serena dear, it's not that simple."  
  
"Why? Am I really that sick that it can't be cured? I'm too young to die." A shocked Serena blurted out.  
  
Dr. Maxwell couldn't help but to chuckle to herself.  
  
"No Serena, you're not dying."  
  
*Sigh* "That's a relief"  
  
"Here Serena, read this and I'll explain your situation" she said as she handed Serena a pamphlet. Serena looked at it and on the front cover it said "Teen Pregnancy"  
  
A confused Serena looked up and asked, "What?"  
  
"Yes Serena, you're pregnant. You're going to be a mother."  
  
"I can't be pregnant, are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, we're sure. Read the pamphlet over and if you have any questions or concerns just call us and let us know. I'll give you time some to let this sink in." With that, Dr. Maxwell left Serena.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Serena was walking home from her appointment, she was still shocked about the whole situation.  
  
'Me? Pregnant? I can't be.I'm only 17. I know that Darien's the father.but we broke up almost 3 months ago.What am I going to do? How will I tell my parents? (Dad is going to kill me). What about Andrew? He's been so good to me. He's such an excellent boyfriend. Will he understand? Oh I hope he will.. What if he doesn't? What if he breaks up with me over this? What am I going to do?'  
  
Serena was stopped mid thought when she bumped into someone and fell backwards.  
  
"Watch where you're going Meatball Head!"  
  
Even though she hasn't seen him since the night of the concert about 2 ½ months ago, she immediately recognized that voice. It was Darien.  
  
'Great' she thought to herself. 'I definitely don't need this right now.' Realizing that she was still holding the pamphlet and that Darien was right there, she quickly stuffed it into her back pocket.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Darien's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was on my over to the arcade and rounded a corner, when I bumped into a familiar petite figure. I immediately knew that it was Serena. I wasn't quite sure what to do or how to act. I haven't seen her since that night at the club, and we haven't exchanged any words since the break up. He said the first thing that came to his mind.  
  
"Watch where you're going Meatball Head!"  
  
I could see that Serena was looking a bit uncomfortable but I thought that that was a pretty normal reaction when you bump into someone that you haven't talked to in over 2 months. But then she did something really suspicious. She stuffed whatever she was holding in her hand quickly into her back pocket and quickly stood up.  
  
Seeing that Serena was a little flustered and was hiding something from him, Darien decided that he'd ask her about it.  
  
"What are you trying to hide there Meatball Head?"  
  
"My name is Serena! But an idiot like you is too dumb to grasp that concept."  
  
"Ouch Meatball Head, that hurts. I didn't know that that was what you thought of me. Seriously, what are you trying to hide?"  
  
"ARGH! That is none of your business jerk!" with that she turned around and ran in the opposite direction. Little did she know, she had dropped her pamphlet.  
  
As Darien walked over to see what Serena dropped, he was thinking, 'I'm sorry Serena. I still love you, it's just that we can't be together.' Those words that she had said to him truly did hurt, but he definitely couldn't show his true feelings. Darien picked up the pamphlet and read the front covers.  
  
"Teen Pregnancy.. WHAT!?" was the first thing that came to Darien's mind. 'She can't be pregnant! Can she? Is it my child? Is it Andrew's? What if it was some other jerks? Nobody's allowed to touch my Serena!' Darien was furious and confused at the same time. His mind was racing 100 miles/hr. He was ready to go find Serena and confront her, but knew that that wasn't a wise decision. He figured that she was more confused and shocked then he was. So he decided to let it drop for now and he'll try to figure things out later. Right now, what he needed was a nice cold shower to cool him down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There you have it. The next chapter. Now that Serena and Darien both know that she's pregnant.what will happen? Will she and Darien work out their differences and get back together? Will she turn to Andrew for more comfort? How will she break the news to everyone? ~*Small-Lady19*~ 


	6. Chapter 6

A New Love? By Small-Lady19  
  
Chapter 6  
  
A/N: Thank you to all of you for reviewing. I greatly appreciate any feedback that you have for me. Thanks for reading my story :). Now on with the story. Oh yes, I still don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena was standing outside of the Arcade, unsure of whether to go in or not. She was a little weary of how she was going to break the news to Andrew. *Sigh* with a deep breath, she was ready to step in.  
  
"SERENA!"  
  
She turned around and saw that all four of the girls were heading towards her.  
  
"Serena, we were just at your house and your mom told us that you were at the doctors." Mina said.  
  
"Ya Meatball Head, Wanna tell us why you were there? Is something wrong?" Raye asked.  
  
Serena wasn't sure how to tell them, so she decided that she wasn't ready to tell them yet. She'll wait until the right time to tell them.  
  
"No guys, nothing's wrong. I just ate something bad last night, that's all." Serena lied, hoping that they would buy it. Surely they did because they didn't pursue it anymore and the five of them walked into the arcade together. After settling down in a booth, Andrew was right there taking there order.  
  
"I'll have a double cheeseburger, fries and a chocolate milkshake" Serena chimed.  
  
"Serena, take it easy. You can't have all of that." Amy stated  
  
"Well why not?" Serena whined.  
  
"Well for one you're sick and all that greasy food isn't going to help" Lita said.  
  
"What? Serena, you're sick? Why are you here then? You should be in bed," Andrew said with concern on his face.  
  
"I'm not suck guys, I'm just pre.." Serena stopped herself when she realized what she was about to say.  
  
"You're what?" Mina asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh nothing.I was just saying that I'm PERFECTLY healthy." Serena quickly said. 'I can't believe I almost blurted that out. I need to somehow get Andrew alone so that I can tell him privately' Serena thought to herself.  
  
"Fine guys. I give up. I'll just have an herbal tea then." Serena stated. They all seemed to be glad with her decision.  
  
"Andrew, what time are you done at today?" she asked him.  
  
"I'll be done in about an hour. Why? Do you want to do anything later on?" he asked.  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"Ok then, let me go get your orders first. Then we'll discuss this later."  
  
After the girls were done with their drinks and food, they had to head out because they still had chores and homework to do. There was still another 15 minutes before Andrew got off so Serena decided to play a Sailor V game while she waited for him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~15 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Serena, now that I'm all done, what do you want to do?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Um.. actually Andrew, I don't want to do anything."  
  
"Are you feeling sick again Serena? I'll take you home so that you can rest if you want. We can do this another time when you're feeling better." Andrew said with concern in his voice.  
  
"Actually Andrew, I just want to talk to you."  
  
"What? Talk? Nothing else? No checking out the new Sailor V movie or going to the Ice Cream Shop? Serena.. maybe the girls are right. I'm taking you home right now."  
  
"Seriously Andrew. I have something really important to tell you." She replied in a serious manner.  
  
Sensing the seriousness in her tone, he sat down right beside her and said, "Ok then Serena. Shoot. What do you want to talk about?"  
  
Before answering, Serena looked around the arcade to make sure that there was no one within hearing distance. Seeing that there was no one around, she started to talk.  
  
"Andrew. I'm not quite sure how to say this to you.."  
  
"Come on Serena, you know you can tell me anything." He said as he took her hand into his for reassurance.  
  
"I know Andrew.and I just want to let you know that whatever happens, I will love you."  
  
"I love you too Serena" he said as he bent over to give her a kiss, but Serena broke away a little too soon. Seeing this he knew that something definitely and he feared for the worse. Especially with that comment of hers with 'whatever happens, I will love you.' He had a feeling that he knew where this conversation was heading. He knew that she was going to break up with him. His thoughts were interrupted as Serena started to talk again.  
  
"Please Andrew.Promise me that you'll just listen to me before you say anything."  
  
Andrew nodded his head in reply.  
  
"Ok.. here goes nothing.Andrew, I'm pregnant."  
  
Serena looked up to see his reaction; she could see all of the colour drain from his face. After a few minutes of silence, Andrew was able to regain his composure.  
  
"What? Did I just hear you say that you're pregnant?"  
  
"Uh huh" Serena replied giving him a nod.  
  
"But.Serena.it's not mine.. is it?" he managed to stutter out.  
  
*Giggles* "Of course not silly. We've never DONE it"  
  
"Oh ya.but then that means.. Darien?"  
  
Serena slowly drops her head facing the ground in shame. "Yes Andrew, it's Darien's"  
  
"So have you told him? How did he take it? What did he say? Are you guys going to get back together then? How about us? Are you breaking up with me Serena? I don't want us to break up. We're good together. Even if you are carrying Darien's child, I don't care. I won't give you up without a fight." Andrew spat out all in one breath.  
  
"Whoa whoa Andrew! Calm down. To answer your questions, no I didn't tell Darien, you're the only one that knows right now. No, we are not getting back together because I don't want to be with him, I want to only be with you. So that brings me to your next question. No, I'm not breaking up with you.that is.unless you don't want to be with me anymore because of my situation."  
  
"Of course I don't want to break up with you. Like I said earlier, I think we're good together, no matter what the situation is. So when are you planning on telling Darien? Would you like me to be there with you?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Oh, I see what you mean. It's something that you want to do on your own. I understand."  
  
"No Andrew, that's not what I meant. I meant No, I'm not telling Darien."  
  
"Well why not? He does have the right to know."  
  
"I know, but letting him know about it will just make matters worse. It's just going to complicate our situation even more."  
  
"Well I guess that it is your call to say whether or not to tell him."  
  
"Thank you for understanding. I love you so much."  
  
"And I love you too Serena." He said as he pulled her in for a hug.  
  
"Andrew?" Serena asked as she lifted her head from his chest to look up at his face.  
  
"Yes love?"  
  
"Can we go for some ice cream?"  
  
*Chuckles* "Sure, anything for you. Considering you are eating for two now."  
  
*Smack* "Shh! You want the whole world to know?"  
  
"Oops, sorry."  
  
With that the happy couple walked hand in hand out of the arcade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So???? What does everyone think so far? That chapter was a bit longer than all of my other ones so far, but oh well, what can you do right? Well if you get the chance, review and let me know what you think. Until next time, ~*Small-Lady19*~ 


	7. Chapter 7

A New Love? By Small-Lady19 Chapter 7  
  
A/N: hehehe, isn't Andrew such a great boyfriend? I wish I had one like him. Thank you again for all of your continual support and great reviews. I'm sorry that this chapter took a little longer to get out, and the fact that it's short doesn't help much either. I'm been kinda busy with schoolwork overload, but that's ok, it's the last week before Christmas Vacations so I'll have plenty of time then, and hopefully I'll be able to update more regularly.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
RECAP: In the last chapter, Serena got up the courage to tell Andrew that she was pregnant with Darien's child. Andrew, being the great guy that he is, is really supportive of Serena, and of her decision to not tell Darien about her pregnancy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~A Week Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I can't believe all that has happened. I mean, just barely 3 months ago, Serena and I were just friends. Now we're together as steady boyfriend and girlfriend. And last week we found out that she's pregnant with Darien's child. This is really weird. Serena's pregnant with my best friend (well kind of, not anymore.. he's been kind of weird lately, but I don't blame him) and I'm the one that's with her. Not that I'm complaining, but wouldn't it seem weird to others who knew of our situation? Ever since their break up, Darien turned back into the cold person he was. He would still come by the Arcade and have his usual coffee at his usual time. He would still talk to me as though we're still great buddies, but I can definitely sense that it has been awkward. Every time I would try to bring up the topic of Serena, he would change the subject right away. It's even weirder that he wasn't even mad at me when I told him that I had feelings for Serena, and that we were getting together.  
  
*Ring Ring*  
  
The ringing of the phone interrupted Andrew's thoughts  
  
"Andrew? It's Serena"  
  
"Oh hey Serena! What's up?"  
  
"Umm.. Andrew, I was wondering if you could do me a favour?"  
  
"Sure, what do you need?"  
  
"Ummm.. I was planning on telling my parents tonight and was just wondering if you could be there. You know, for moral support."  
  
"Sure, I'll be there in half an hour."  
  
"Thanks Andrew, you're the best!" with that, they hung up and Andrew went to go get ready.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Half an hour later at Serena's house~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
"I'll get it" Serena yelled as she raced for the door.  
  
"Oh Andrew, I'm so glad that you're here" she said happily as she gave him a great big hug.  
  
Serena walked Andrew into her living room with her arms wrapped tightly around his waist.  
  
"Mom, Dad." Serena started.  
  
"Hi Serena, Andrew" Ken nodded at the young couple walking into the room.  
  
No one quite understood why, but he really liked Andrew. There was just something about the kid that made him like him, unlike that other guy, what was his name again? Oh ya.Darien. Maybe it's just because he's known Andrew since he was a little boy. Ken and Andrew's dad worked together, so the two families were pretty close.  
  
"Guys, I have something to tell you." Serena said  
  
"Sure honey, what is it?" Ilene asked  
  
"I'm pregnant" Serena spat out.  
  
"WHAT!?" Ken yelled back.  
  
"I'm pregnant" Serena replied  
  
"How? Who? How long? Are you sure?" Ken asked, getting very upset  
  
"Yes, I'm sure dad. I'm almost 3 months along."  
  
"Who's the father?" Ken demanded  
  
Seeing that Serena was unsure how to answer this Andrew stepped in.  
  
"I'm the father." Andrew stated.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
hehehe, I know that that was kinda short, but I thought that it was a good cliffhanger. So what did everyone think? Let me know. All comments and suggestions are welcomed. Until next chapter, ~*Small-Lady19*~ 


	8. Chapter 8

A New Love? By Small-Lady19  
  
Chapter 8  
  
A/N: Sorry that it took so long for me to get this chapter out. I had a pretty stressful week, plus writer's block on top of it. Well enough with me rambling, here's the next chapter. Hope that you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
RECAP: Serena has found out that she is pregnant with Darien's child. She tells Andrew and he totally understands and is really supportive of her. They go to Serena's house and tell her parents. When asked who the father was, Andrew said that he was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Who's the father?" Ken demanded.  
  
Seeing that Serena was unsure how to answer this, Andrew stepped in.  
  
"I'm the father." Andrew stated.  
  
"What?!" was heard all around the room.  
  
Serena was very shocked to hear Andrew say that. They both knew that he wasn't the father, but why would he say that? He should know that my dad could kill him for it.  
  
"Andrew, you don't have to.." Serena started but was cut off by Andrew.  
  
"Yes I do. I'm the father and I have to own up to it." He replied.  
  
"Andrew, I'm glad that you're owning up to it, but I'm disappointed in you, you too Serena. You guys are old enough and should know better than that." Ilene said.  
  
"I know mom. But it's not Andrew's fault."  
  
"It's as much my fault as it is yours Serena. Now stop trying to tell me otherwise. Like I said, I have to own up to what happened." Andrew said while giving Serena one of those 'I know what I'm doing and don't try to stop me cause it won't work' looks.  
  
"So you guys are serious? This isn't a joke right?" Ken asked.  
  
"I'm very serious about this dad" Serena replied  
  
"But honey, how are you going to raise this child by yourself? How are you going to go to school and pursue a career?" Ilene asked.  
  
"Well mom.I'm not quite sure, I've never thought about it that way before." Serena replied.  
  
"You won't have to do it alone Serena." Andrew offered.  
  
"Huh?" Serena replied.  
  
"I said that you won't have to do it alone. I'll be right here by your side the whole time. That is if you'll let me." Andrew said while reaching into his pocket. He found what he was looking for and pulled out a small velvet box and knelt down on one knee.  
  
"Serena Tsukino, will you do me the honour of being my wife?" Andrew asked.  
  
Everyone was shocked. Ken and Ilene knew that the two of them loved each other, but didn't know that it was this serious, but then again, they wouldn't think that Serena was pregnant either.  
  
Serena was the most shocked of all. She loved Andrew very much and she never really thought that he felt the same way as she did. Now all of her doubts were gone.  
  
"Yes Andrew. I will" Serena replied enthusiastically.  
  
"Oh Serena, you've just made me the happiest man alive. I love you so much" Andrew said while picking her up from the ground and whirling her around in the air.  
  
"I love you too Andrew." She replied and bent down to kiss her forehead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There you go, Chapter 8. So what did everyone think? Feel free to comment or criticize on my work. All comments are appreciated.  
  
~*Small-Lady19*~ 


	9. Chapter 9

A New Love? By ~*Small-Lady19*~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
A/N: Thank you once again for all of your support and reviews. They are all greatly appreciated. It might take me a bit longer to get the next few chapters up because I've been really busy lately, but I'll try my best to update as often as possible. Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You and Andrew are what?" Lita screamed  
  
"We're engaged Lita" Serena calmly replied  
  
"But you guys are so young." Amy stated  
  
"Ya, what about *cough* you know who.*cough* Darien *cough*" Mina said  
  
"Mina! Darien and I aren't together anymore, Andrew and I are. Please guys, just understand that." Serena pleaded  
  
"She's right girls, let's just be supportive of her decision." Raye said  
  
"Thank you so much for understanding Raye." Serena said as she gave her a big hug.  
  
"Since Raye was the only one to understand, she gets to be maid of honour." Serena said with a big grin on her face.  
  
"Hey! No FAIR!" the other three girls chimed in at once.  
  
*giggles* "Don't worry girls, I didn't forget you. You all get to be my bridesmaids."  
  
"Ah.Thanks" They all said at once and all 5 girls went in for a big group hug.  
  
"I love you guys so much. You're like sisters to me." Serena said  
  
"Same here Serena, same here"  
  
"So when is the big day anyways Serena?" Lita asked.  
  
"Right as soon as school let's out for the year." Serena answered  
  
"But that's not even 4 weeks away." Amy said  
  
"I know.but we kinda wanted a summer wedding. And what better day than to have it on my birthday?" Serena stated  
  
"That's kinda soon, but we'll be able to help with any arrangements if you need." Mina offered.  
  
"Of course we'll need to go shopping for dresses and shoes first." Raye said  
  
"How about we go right after school tomorrow?" Serena asked.  
  
"Great!" said all of the girls  
  
"Now that that's settled, let's get down to this homework. I only have 2 chapters left before I finish the text." Amy said  
  
*Sweat Drops*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Following afternoon~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you ready to go yet Serena?" Lita asked  
  
"Come on Meatball Head! We don't have all day!" Raye screamed  
  
"I can't believe that you're gonna be late for your own wedding dress fitting." Mina said  
  
"Ya Serena, let's go" Amy said  
  
"OK OK I'm ready!" Serena said as she came running out of her house trying to put on her one shoe.  
  
"Seriously Serena. I don't understand why we had to drop by here first, we could've just went to the mall straight from school." Raye said  
  
"Awww..come one Raye, it's not my fault that I got hungry." Serena whined.  
  
"Guys, it doesn't matter, now let's go before we're late." Mina said as the 5 girls ran down the street towards the mall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Inside the store~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mr. Shields, that tuxedo looks ravishing on you. It's perfect." Said a salesperson  
  
"Why thank you. I guess that it is perfect for the banquet that I'm attending. I'll take it then. Let me go change out of it." Darien said.  
  
"Great, then we can go ring it up when you're ready sir."  
  
As Darien got out of the changing room he saw 5 girls walk into the store. Immediately he recognized a particular bouncy blond walk in. He knew that it was Serena and her friends. Wondering what they were doing in a store like this, he decided to follow them.  
  
"Ms. Tsukino, we have the dresses that you requested in the change rooms over there. If you like, I can show you and your friends over." A saleswoman said.  
  
"That'd be lovely thanks." Serena replied as she and the girls followed the woman and each went into their own change rooms.  
  
Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina all came out at once wearing the exact same style of dress. The only differences were the colours of the dresses. Amy was in blue, Raye in red, Lita in green and Mina in orange. The dress was had spaghetti straps and it was tight around their torsos, but flared out in the bottom. It was made of a silk like material and hung nicely on all of their bodies.  
  
Darien concluded that the girls were getting dresses for the prom since it was getting close to the end of the year. He pictured Serena in a similar dress, but he just wasn't sure what colour, most likely pink.  
  
"Serena! Hurry up! We wanna see what you look like in your dress." Raye said.  
  
"Hold on! I'm almost done." Serena said as she stepped out of the room.  
  
Darien was in complete awe when he saw Serena. He was speechless; the sight of her took his breath away. She was gorgeous in her white dress. Although it didn't look like the other dresses, it was kind of similar. She had shoulders on her dress, not spaghetti straps. It was also tight around the torso and flared out at the bottom, but she had roses along her neckline. There were a lot of rhinestones on her dress that made it shimmer in the light. 'It looks a little too fancy to be a prom dress. It looks more like a wedding dress if anything.' Darien thought to himself, but knew that that wasn't the case because Serena wasn't going to get married. But he was soon to receive a big shock.  
  
"OMG Serena!" Mina squealed.  
  
"You look gorgeous girl!" Lita said  
  
"You're gonna a beautiful bride Serena." Amy said  
  
'WHAT!? Did I just hear that?' Darien thought to himself. 'How could this be? I surely would've known if she were to be getting married.'  
  
Just at that moment Serena looked over to where Darien was standing and saw him.  
  
"Darien.?" Serena said  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry about the bad cliffhanger..also I once again apologize for taking forever to update. I've been kinda busy lately. I hope that everyone had a good Christmas and don't party too hard for New Year's tomorrow nite!  
  
~*Small-Lady19*~ 


	10. Chapter 10

A New Love? By Small-Lady19  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Darien?" Serena said  
  
"Serena? What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"We're here for our bride's maid dress fitting." Mina replied without thinking.  
  
"An as you can see, Serena's trying on her wedding dress." Lita stated  
  
"Oh." Darien replied.  
  
"Umm. ya. Andrew and I are going to get married on my birthday."  
  
"But that's 3 weeks from now." Darien said. "Why so rushed?"  
  
"Umm. we just want to get married as soon as possible and what better day to do it then on my birthday."  
  
"Oh.. Well. .Congratulations."  
  
"Darien.. I hope that you'll come that day. I think that Andrew wanted to ask you to be his best man. I guess he's just haven't gotten around to it yet."  
  
"Ok then, I'll see what I can do. It was good seeing you again. I have to go now. Bye." Darien said with a sad tone in his voice.  
  
Darien turned around and left as fast as he could. He couldn't believe this. Serena can't marry Andrew. She's supposed to marry him. They're suppose to work things out and get back together. How did things go so wrong? He's lost his chance now. He's lost her. He's lost his reason for living. He's lost everything that's important to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~  
  
Andrew's decided that today was going to be the day that he'd tell Darien about his engagement to Serena. He was afraid of what might happen. Would Darien yell? Scream? Leave? Hit him? Andrew was a nervous wreck.  
  
"Hmm.. isn't this funny? I'm more nervous now than I was when I proposed to Serena." Andrew said to himself.  
  
'Well that's just because Serena could've just reject you, not hurt you physically like Darien could.' He thought to himself.  
  
Just then Darien walked into the arcade.  
  
"Hey Darien"  
  
"Hey" Darien grunted in return.  
  
"Look Darien, I have something to tell you. Well more ask."  
  
"You gonna tell me that you're getting married right?"  
  
"What?! How did you know?"  
  
"Well I bumped into the girls at the mall and Serena told me."  
  
"OH.well that makes life easier for me. So did she tell you that I was looking for a best man?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Well what do you say? I know that this must be hard for you and that you probably hate my guts.but you're still my best friend."  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
"You will?"  
  
"Ya, you're right Drew. This is hard and it's taking all the strength that I have I have not to jump over the counter and strangle you. But like you said, we are best friends so I guess I'm stuck. So I'll just be happy for you and Serena."  
  
"Thanks man! I'm so glad that you agreed. At least I know that you own your own tux."  
  
"Yeah" Darien grunted enthusiastically.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it for now guys. Sorry for the short chapter. And thanks once again for all of your encouraging reviews! You all had wonderful and good points to share with me. Thanks!  
  
~*Small-Lady19*~ 


	11. Chapter 11

A New Love? By ~*Small-Lady19~  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailormoon.  
  
A/N: A small note, I've decided that whenever I update a my story, I will email all of my reviewers to let them know about it. If you would like me to add you to the list, just review and remember to leave your email address.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~One week before the wedding~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was one week left before the wedding and Serena was running around like a wreck. She not only had school to manage, but she also had to go to the senshi meetings and plan her wedding. Luckily for her, there hasn't been any monster attacks for the last 6 months and the senshi meetings have turned into a 'wedding planning' meeting.  
  
"I'm so lucky to have 4 best friends and mom to help me plan the wedding" she said to herself.  
  
She finally got home and decided to change into something more comfortable then her uniform before she sat down and started to relax. Luckily for her, she wasn't showing yet so she was still able to fit into all her clothes. Hopefully she won't start showing for another week or so. Or at least until after the wedding, it would tototally suck if the bride couldn't fit into her dress right before the wedding. Just as she sat down, she heard the doorbell ring.  
  
"Damn it" she cursed to herself as she got up and went towards the door.  
  
"Took you long enough Meatball Head!" Raye said as she and the four girls walked into the house.  
  
"Hey Serena, I was baking last night and I brough some cookies over for you" Lita said as she handed Serena the plate of cookies.  
  
"Thanks Lita" Serena said in between breaths as she scarfed down the plate of cookies  
  
"Slow down before you choke yourself Serena" Amy said  
  
"Ya Serena, if I didin't know better, I'd say that you were eating for two." Mina joked  
  
At that comment, Serena turned pale and dropped the cookies back onto the plate.  
  
"Serena, hun are you ok?" Lita asked with concern  
  
"Serena, I was just joking. I didn't mean to insult you or anything. Please don't be mad." Mina said  
  
"No Mina, I'm not mad at you. I just have something to tell you guys. I think that we should sit down," Serena said as she lead them into the family room.  
  
"I know that you have all been very supportive of me and my decision to marry Andrew so soon after we have just started dating. And I know that you all have tons of questions so I'm giving you all the opportunity to ask them now." Serena said  
  
They all looked at her in shock. Sure they all had lots of questions, but they didn't really want to pry and didn't think that they would ever get the chance to ask them.  
  
"Ok then, I'll go first" Raye said jumping at the chance.  
  
"Do you truly love Andrew? Or are you doing this just to get back at Darien for dumping you?"  
  
"Raye! I'm shocked that you think that of me. Marrying Andrew just to get back at Darien, of course I love Andrew! He's a great guy" Serena replied  
  
"So does that mean that you're totally 100% over Darien and that you don't love him anymore?" Mina asked  
  
"Yes Mina, I'm over him now. But of course I still love him, I'll always love him. He was my first love and he'll always be in my heart."  
  
"So why Andrew then?" Lita asked, "Not like he's not a great guy, but if you still love Darien, why are you marrying Andrew?"  
  
"Because he was the first one to ask" Serena joked  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Raye screamed, "You're marrying him because he asked you first?"  
  
"Raye! Calm down, I was just joking. Seriously though, I'm marrying Andrew because I love him and he loves me back."  
  
"But what about Darien?" Mina asked  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Well you guys loved each other and you yourself even said that you'll always love him."  
  
"Exactly Mina, you said it yourself, we LOVED each other. It's all in the past now. It's just not the same anymore. I can't forgive him for what he did. I mean, the guy didn't even try to explain himself or try to win me back. He gave up on us. I'm not gonna sit around waiting for him to come back to me. Who knows, he might not even come back. Besides, there's not point dwelling in the past anymore. Andrew and I are getting married in a week and we're gonna have a baby and be a family." Serena stated  
  
"Ya, but that's not going to be for a while." Amy said  
  
"Actually, I'm due around Christmas" Serena said calmly  
  
"Due for what?" Mina stated all confused  
  
"Due for my *cough* baby *cough*"  
  
"WHAT?!" all the girls stated at once.  
  
"Surprise, I'm pregnant" Serena said while shrugging her shoulders  
  
"You're what?!" Lita screamed  
  
"I'm pregnant"  
  
"But how? I don't get it" Mina said with confusion still in her voice.  
  
"Well you see Mina, it's easy. When a guy and a girl sleeps together, the girl has a chance of getting pregnant. And that's what I am"  
  
"So you and Andrew are gonna have a baby?" Lita asked dumbfounded  
  
Serena nodded her head in reply  
  
"And you're both gonna be parents?" Amy stated still in shock  
  
"Well ya, that's the general idea."  
  
"I get it now" Raye said, "the reason for the rushed marriage is that you're pregnant. Are you sure that that's such a good idea Serena?"  
  
"What are you talking about Raye?"  
  
"I'm talking about the fact that you're getting married just because you're pregnant. I mean, Andrew's a good guy and all, but do you think that it's such a good idea marrying someone out of obligation and not love"? Raye stated. The 3 others girls in the room nodded their heads in agreement with her.  
  
"This is not out of obligation guys! True, if not for the baby, this marriage wouldn't be as rushed. But we both knew that this marriage was bound to happen sooner or later. It just came sooner than we expected. Please guys, can we just drop this and enjoy the rest of the afternoon?"  
  
"Ya Serena's right. It doesn't matter anyways. All that matters right now is that school let's out tomorrow and there's gonna be a huge pool party and I still don't have a bathing suit yet." Mina said.  
  
"Mina's right. Let's go suit shopping!" Lita said.  
  
With the new thought, Serena's problems were forgotten as the 5 girls went to the mall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's it for that chapter. So what did everyone think? I wasn't quite sure how Serena could break the news to the girls, and that's the best that I could come up with. I hope that everyone liked it. And remember if you want me to email you to let me know that I have updated, leave your email address in a review. Thanks!  
  
~*Small-Lady19*~ 


	12. Chapter 12

A New Love? By Small-Lady19  
  
Chapter 12  
  
A/N: Sorry that it took forever to get this next chapter out. Once again, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed and read my story. Your input is greatly appreciated!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailormoon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*The Morning of the Wedding Day - Darien's POV~*~*~*~  
  
I got out of bed dreading today, for I knew that it was Andrew and Serena's wedding day. Today would be the day that I've lost all hope of ever getting Serena back.  
  
I look up at the mirror and see my own reflection. I look totally disgusting. My hair is all messy and you can clearly see the bags and lines underneath my eyes for I hardly got any sleep last night. For last night I was up debating to myself if this was all just a really bad dream or if it was for real.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
I was tossing and turning in bed last night, unable to sleep. I knew that if I were to fall asleep, the faster tomorrow would come, and the faster that tomorrow came, the faster I would lose Serena. I was so tired from not getting much sleep lately that I wasn't sure whether I was actually awake or sleeping. At first I thought that I was dreaming this whole scenario, and eventually I would wake up and Serena would once again be in my arms. But I knew that that would never happen again.  
  
After a long debate with myself, I finally concluded that yes it was real, that the two of them were marrying; I debated over whether or not I should object to this. It seemed very appealing to object, but then what would happen afterwards? Would Serena jump into my arms, smothering me with kisses, saying that she's glad that I stopped the ceremony? Maybe she would say that it was all a big mistake and that she still loved me... or maybe... Maybe she truly does love Andrew and wants to be with him... What if she got mad at me and never talked to me ever again? A girl's wedding day is the most special day of their lives, of course she'd hate me if I interrupted it....  
  
"Argh! This is frustrating" Darien said out loud to himself.  
  
It took all night before I finally realized that Serena had chosen Andrew over me, and that I should respect her decision. All I really want is for her to be happy. It would be really good if she could be happy with me, but if she's happy with Andrew, then so be it. With that thought, he was a little more at ease at himself and fell asleep.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Now he looks back at his own reflection dreading the events that will happen today.  
  
"Remember Shields, you just want her to be happy." He said to himself.  
  
With that thought in mind, Darien started to get dress and made his way to church gloomily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*At the church~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh my!" Ilene said. "Serena honey, you look beautiful, just like a porcelain doll."  
  
"Oh mom, I'm so nervous. What if Andrew changes his mind? Are you sure about this?" Serena asked, uncertain of herself and the situation.  
  
'What if Andrew did change his mind? What if he decided that he didn't want to marry her and be a father? Would he actually leave her at the altar on their wedding day? Would he actually embarrass her in front of her friends and family? What would happen then?' Serena thought to herself, but her mother interrupted her thoughts before she could think of any more 'What if' questions.  
  
"Serena honey, it'll be fine. Everything will be perfect. Andrew won't change his mind; he loves you too much. And he'd be crazy if he were to change his mind." Ilene said reassuringly to her daughter as she gave her a hug.  
  
"Oh mom, you're the best."  
  
*knock knock*  
  
"Come in" Serena replied.  
  
"So is the bride almost ready?" Ken asked as he popped his head into the dressing room.  
  
"Yes daddy. How are Andrew and the girls doing?" Serena asked.  
  
"Andrew's all ready and the girls are just about finish. Oh, here they come now."  
  
"Serena girl! You look gorgeous!" Lita squealed as the girls started to pile into the room.  
  
"You girls look really good too!" Serena said.  
  
"Ya Serena, you can't even tell that you're pregnant." Mina said.  
  
*Smack*  
  
"Mina!" screamed all the girls?  
  
"What?!" Mina replied confused and oblivious to what she just said.  
  
"Anyways.. Serena, I still can't believe that you're getting married today!" Amy said trying to change the topic.  
  
"I know! This is crazy!" Lita said, "It's just not going to be the same anymore, you'll be too busy with your honey to hang out with us"  
  
"No I won't. Nothing's going to change! We'll always hang out together. Besides, how am I supposed to get any rest or sleep without you girls there to help me baby-sit?" Serena teased.  
  
" I don't think so Meatball Head. I'm not baby-sitting for you!" Raye protested.  
  
"If Raye won't baby-sit, we will!" Lita and Mina said at the same time.  
  
"We should get ready to walk down the aisle. We don't want the groom to wait too long now should we?" Amy said as she realized that it was starting to get late.  
  
"You're right. Let's go!" Serena said.  
  
With that, they all left the bridal room and walked into the main entrance of the church.  
  
*music starts to play*  
  
"This is it girls, it's our cue. Now let's go!" Raye said as the girls and their escorts all got in position.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Andrew's POV~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Oh wow, I can't believe that today's the day' Andrew thought to himself. 'I hope that everything goes well. Hopefully nothing un-expecting will happen.'  
  
*music starts to play*  
  
"Good it's starting" Andrew whispered to himself. If he had to wait any longer, he would have gone insane. As he got more and more nervous with each passing second, he could see the ring boy and flower girl, both of which are his little cousins, start to walk towards the back of the church.  
  
Then next was Amy who was escorted by Greg, Lita with Ken and Mina with Chad. Next were the best man and maid of honour, Darien and Raye. After they made their way to the back of the church, the bridal march began. In walked Serena with her father escorting her. Time seemed to have slowed down as Andrew saw his future bride and father in law walk towards him. She was breathtaking in her dress, and she walked down the aisle very gracefully and elegantly. Finally, after an eternity they reached their mark. Andrew could detect the nervousness that Serena had so he turned to her and smiled at her reassuringly and reached out to hold her hand as they stood there and waited for the priest to start the ceremony.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God to join together this Man, Andrew Motoki Furuhata, and this Woman, Serena Usagi Tsukino, in holy matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God in Paradise, and into which holy estate these two people present come now to be joined. Therefore if any man can show any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him speak now, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."  
  
Everyone held their breath at that moment, hoping that nothing will interrupt the happy young couple.  
  
"Good, now we can proceed." The priest started to say, but was interrupted.  
  
"WAIT!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yes I know, I'm very mean for stopping at the cliffhanger, but it just seemed the perfect place to stop. Thanks again for reading and reviewing!  
  
~*Small-Lady19*~ 


	13. Chapter 13

A New Love? By ~*Small-Lady19*~  
  
Chapter 13  
  
A/N: Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed my stories. They are all greatly appreciated. And yes, I know that it was very cruel to stop at a cliffhanger last time, but it was really fun reading all of your reactions. Also just to let you know, the outcome of this was all through your reviews. I was so lost on what to do, but in the end, I reread your reviews and used that as a guide. And also we all know that I don't own Sailormoon or any of its characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ RECAP:  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God to join together this Man, Andrew Motoki Furuhata, and this Woman, Serena Usagi Tsukino, in holy matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God in Paradise, and into which holy estate these two people present come now to be joined. Therefore if any man can show any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him speak now, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."  
  
Everyone held their breath at that moment, hoping that nothing will interrupt the happy young couple.  
  
"Good, now we can proceed." The priest started to say, but was interrupted.  
  
"WAIT!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone looked around to try and see where that voice came from and whom it belonged to. Then, they saw him. Floating in mid air wearing a totally white suit. He had white hair and in the middle of his forehead was an upside down black crescent moon.  
  
"Diamond" Serena spat out in disgust.  
  
"It's very lovely to see you again Serenity. And it's very nice to know that you still remember me love." Diamond said  
  
"I am not your love!"  
  
"Tsk Tsk, you shouldn't yell dear, it just doesn't suit you." Diamond replied  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Raye said defensively.  
  
"Just here to get something that I want." Said Diamond  
  
"And what would that be?" Andrew yelled as he stepped protectively in front of Serena.  
  
"Serenity of course. Come with me love, you can stand by my side and be my queen. Why marry this weakling, when you can marry me?"  
  
"NEVER!" Serena spat at him.  
  
"Well then, if you don't want to come willingly, I'll just make you come to me."  
  
"Over my dead body!" Andrew replied  
  
"I'm sure that we can arrange that." Diamond replied with a smirk on his face. He took this opportunity to form an energy ball and blast it at the people inside the church.  
  
Most of the guest were now either running out of the church trying to find help, or were knocked unconscious. Since it was very chaotic, the scouts took this opportunity to transform. (Oh BTW, I forgot to incorporate this in the story, but Serena told Andrew that she was Sailormoon and so on and so forth, that's why he knows about Diamond and wasn't as shocked)  
  
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!"  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
  
All the attacks were aimed at Diamond, but their efforts were worthless. He was able to block off their attacks and then use the energy of the attacks on them.  
  
"Pathetic" Diamond said as he threw the energy blast back at the scouts.  
  
"AHH!!" was heard as all 4 of the scouts fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Now princess, without your petty little scouts to help you, whatever shall you do?" Diamond asked mockingly.  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!"  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
The two attacks combined caught Diamond off guard and he was hit forcefully from behind.  
  
"You'll have to get through us first!" Uranus replied (yes I know, they actually don't come until later in the show, but oh well, someone needs to save Serena right?)  
  
Before the new duo knew it, Diamond sent a massive energy blast at them and they too were knocked unconscious.  
  
"Now Serenity, I'm getting very impatient, but I'll give you one more chance. Come stand by my side and rule with me." Diamond offered  
  
"She's already answered you Diamond, she'll never rule by your side" Andrew said  
  
"FINE! Have it your way. If I can't have Serenity, no one can!" Diamond cackled and threw an energy blast at the couple standing at the altar.  
  
'This can't be happening, it's all moving in slow motion. I need to get Andrew out of danger. I can't let anything happen to him because of me.' Serena thought to herself. As she was about to push Andrew out of the way, she felt someone push her from behind and knocked her over onto the ground.  
  
"AHH!" was heard as the person was hit full forced from the blast.  
  
'OH god, please Andrew be Ok.' Serena thought.  
  
After all the debris and smoke was gone, Serena opened up her eyes to check up on Andrew. Andrew was lying next to her unconscious. But to her surprise, he wasn't unconscious because of the blast, it was because he hit his head on the way down when somebody pushed both of them out of harms way. 'But who would do that?' Serena thought to herself while looking around. Then she saw him, lying on the ground all bruised up. It was Darien.  
  
"Darien?" Serena practically whispered as it dawned on her that Darien risked his life to save her and Andrew.  
  
Serena was furious that Diamond did that, all that anger and hurt gave her a lot of energy and she transformed into Princess Serenity. Imperial Silver Crystal in hand and she was ready to battle Diamond.  
  
"You'll never have me!" Serenity screamed. "And how dare you hurt the ones I love!"  
  
"Hmm.. You'll never win Serenity! Give up now and stand by my side"  
  
"NEVER!"  
  
"Fine! two can play this game" Diamond said and sent another energy blast at her.  
  
'Please help me destroy him, please.' Serenity thought as she used the crystal to counter his attack.  
  
Diamond was weakened by the hit that he took from Uranus and Neptune earlier, but he was still stronger than Serenity and she knew this.  
  
'Please scouts... help me. I need all of you.' Serenity thought and she could feel the energy of her friends combining into the crystal and aiming the energy at Diamond. But then she felt an unfamiliar flow of energy, it was positive energy but wasn't sure where it came from. It felt like love, but she knew it wasn't Darien's energy. She could feel someone's arms wrap around her from behind. Then she looked around and saw Andrew's body glowing in a golden aura, with the Sun's insignia on his forehead. She welcomed his energy and with that, they were able to blast Diamond and turn him into dust.  
  
"Go to him" Andrew said as he pointed her in Darien's direction.  
  
She took this opportunity and ran over to Darien's side.  
  
"Why Darien? Why?" Serena asked as she went over to him and pulled him closer to her and placed his head on her lap, tears flowing from her eyes.  
  
"Serena.." Darien managed to say.  
  
"Shh. you shouldn't talk Darien, you need to rest. Everything will be fine, Andrew and I will get you, the girls to the hospital and then everything will be fine."  
  
"Sere.Serena... Don't cry.. Please don't cry." Darien said as he raised his hand to wipe away the tears that was coming down her cheeks. "I'm sorry for breaking up with you. I just wanted you to stay safe. *cough* but if I was around, you would be in danger. I love you too much to see that happen. *cough*"  
  
"Oh Darien, I love you too.. Please.. please be ok." Serena cried as she pleaded with him.  
  
"Shh..Everything will be fine princess. you beat him, and now you'll be able to get married to Andrew and have a beautiful healthy baby *cough*" Darien managed to say.  
  
"How? But how did you know?" Serena asked him confused.  
  
"Remember that day? *cough* when I ran into you after we broke up? *cough* well you dropped the pamphlet.. Andrew's very lucky to have you and he'll be a very good father."  
  
"Darien. the baby's yours." Serena managed to whisper to him.  
  
Darien just nodded at that and smiled. "I know.. *coughing up blood* Take care of her and the baby for me Andrew." Darien barely managed to whisper towards Andrew. With that, Darien eyes closed and he slipped off into oblivion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Around Christmas time *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena's friends and family waited patiently in the hospital hallway for the big news. After what seems to be many hours, a nurse came out and informed them that the baby was born and they were able to go visit them.  
  
They walked into the room and saw Andrew and Serena lovingly holding their healthy baby.  
  
"So do I have a niece or nephew?" Sammy asked eagerly.  
  
"It's a boy." Andrew says.  
  
"Oh can I hold my new god-son?!" asked Raye.  
  
"He's beautiful." Commented Amy as she watched the little baby boy in Raye's arms. He had golden hair just like Serena's and eyes that were a deep midnight blue, just like Darien's.  
  
"So have you two picked out a name for our first grandson yet?" Ilene asked.  
  
"Yes" Serena replied, "His name is Alexander Mamoru Furuhata."  
  
Although she has lost Darien, she now has the love of Andrew and can still feel Darien's presence through Alexander. No matter what, Darien will always be in Serena's heart.  
  
~*~*~*~The End~*~*~*~*  
  
Sooo???? What did everyone think? I'm finally finished my first story! True, it might not be what everyone expected. And I truly am sorry to all you Sere/Dar fan's out there. I am also a hardcore fan of that coupling, but I just felt as thought something different needed to be. Well I guess this is it until my next story. Thank you once again for all of those who has read and reviewed my story.  
  
~*Small-Lady19*~ 


End file.
